1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to transflective liquid crystal devices and electronic apparatuses including the same. More specifically, the invention relates to forming a pixel having a color filter for transmission display and a color filter for reflection display inside one pixel.
2. Description of Related Art
Among various liquid crystal devices, one that can display images in both a transmission mode and a reflection mode, is referred to as a transflective liquid crystal device, and is used in various applications.
A related art transflective liquid crystal device, as shown in FIG. 14(A), has a reflection display region 100b and a rectangular window-shaped transmission display region 100c in a pixel 100a partitioned by a data line 6a and a scanning line 3a. 
In such transflective liquid crystal device, a thin film transistor (hereinafter “TFT”) as a pixel switching device, as shown in FIG. 14(B), includes a TFT array substrate 10 (a first transparent substrate) having a transparent pixel electrode 9a (a first transparent electrode) and a TFT to switch pixel 30 on the surface, a counter substrate 20 (a second transparent substrate) having a counter electrode 21 (a second transparent electrode) and a light shielding film 23 formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer 50 held between the substrates 10 and 20. The substrate gap between the TFT array substrate 10 and the counter substrate 20 is defined by dispersing a gap material 5 having a predetermined particle diameter on the surface of one of the substrates, and sealing the TFT array substrate 10 and the counter substrate 20 using seal material (not shown).
In the TFT array substrate 10, a light reflecting layer 8a is formed in the reflection display region 100b in the pixel 100 in which a pixel electrode 9a faces a counter electrode 21, and a transmission display region 100c is formed in the remaining region (light transmitting window 8d) in which the light reflecting layer 8a is not formed.
Therefore, with regard to the light emitted from a backlight apparatus (not shown) disposed on the back side of the TFT array substrate 10, the light incident into the transmission display region 100c, as indicated by arrow LB, is incident from the TFT array substrate 10 into the liquid crystal layer 50, and is light-modulated in the liquid crystal layer 50, and then is emitted from the counter substrate 20 as a transmission display light to display images (transmission mode).
With regard to the external light incident from the counter substrate 20, the light incident into the reflection display region 100b, as indicated by arrow LA, passes through the liquid crystal layer 50, reaches the light reflecting layer 8a, is reflected from the light reflecting layer 8a, passes through the liquid crystal layer 50 again, and then is emitted from the counter substrate 20 as a reflection display light to display images (reflection mode).
In such a transflective liquid crystal device, if a color filter is formed on the counter substrate 20, the color display can be made on any one of the transmission mode and the reflection mode, but while the transmission display light is emitted after passing through the color filter just once, the reflection display light passes through the color filter twice.
Due to the above, in the counter substrate 20, while a color filter for reflection display 242 with a narrow chromaticity region is formed in the reflection display region 100b having the light reflecting film 8a a color filter for transmission display 241 with a wide chromaticity region is formed in the transmission display region 100c having the light transmitting window 8d. 
The color filter for transmission display 241 and the color filter for reflection display 242 are formed by using photolithography technology, etc., and if a gap exists in a boundary portion 26, in the case of the display is performed in the transmission mode, light incident from the gap is to deteriorate the display quality. Therefore, in the related art, a light shielding film 230 is formed in the boundary portion 26 of the color filter for transmission display 241 and the color filter for reflection display 242.
The related art method is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-044814.